Emily Benson
by ally621
Summary: Olivia Benson's daughter, Emily, disappeared. Olivia has no idea why Emily disappeared and what happened before she disappeared until she saw her by coffee shop. What's gonna happened to their relationships aftermath?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanatic, so please give me a chance. :) I don't own anything except Emily Benson and her friends.**

Olivia lay motionless, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Emily Benson.

It's been four years since Emily Benson disappeared. Olivia Benson have grieved that her own daughter disappeared. Emily's birthday was last week; she would have been 15 now. Olivia pondered what her daughter looks like now. Olivia is trying to figure it out why her own daughter disappeared and what happened. She just turned 11 and two weeks later, she disappeared, Olivia was so devastated when she found Emily's bed empty with her backpack and small suitcase gone, even Mr. Beans, Emily's white teddy bear, is gone too. Was Emily running away? Olivia didn't want to believe that.

Olivia glaze at the clock: 5:21am.

Olivia shoved blanket off and stood up, she gave a loud yawn as she strolling toward the bathroom, turned on water from bathtub, testing the water, stripped her clothes off and stepped into shower.

10 minutes later, Olivia is dressed and then she grabbed her keys and handbag, rushed downstairs to her car. She drove to the SUV precinct; she parked and went inside the building.

Olivia marched into the precinct straight to her desk, where there are piles of files and crumble papers, computer being slightly with the halfway typed report paper on a little girl raped by her father. Elliot looks up and sees emotionless faced Olivia marched to her desk.

"Good Morning, Liv." said Elliot, smiling at Olivia. "Slept all right?"

Olivia smile weakly. Nod yes.

"Not that well? Thinking about Emily?" Olivia's body tensed. She didn't respond "I miss her too, Liv." Olivia sighed

"I know." replied Olivia.

"I'm going to get some coffee down the shop, want to come? I'm paying." Said Elliot, hoping Olivia will say yes.

"Ok."

Olivia and Elliot walked to the shop. "The same?" asked Elliot. Olivia nod at Elliot. Elliot stood in the line.

Olivia glaze outside the window. "I am going out, I won't be far, ok?" said Olivia. "No problem"

Olivia walked out of the door of the shop, she sighed, wondering how she is going to keep surviving without Emily.

She heard laughing not far from behind her. Olivia turned and caught the sight of a teen girl, she resembles Olivia so much, it's so uncanny, the teen girl has long wavy brown hair all up into a messy bun with blonde streaks, some blue streaks by her forehead, she is wearing a black jacket with a heart locket in front of her, jeans with silvered stud belt and black converse shoes. The teen girl was with two boys and a girl with medium blonde hair. Olivia couldn't believe it, she didn't want to get her hope up, but she couldn't help it.

"Emily?"

The teen girl turned and stared in panic at Olivia.

"Mom?"

**Correct my spellings/Grammar/anything... I want to be a writer someday, so I am trying to work on my writing skills. Be harsh if necessary.**

**Tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Emily?"**

**The teen girl turned and stared in panic at Olivia.**

**"Mom?"**

Olivia couldn't believe it was her own daughter in front of her. She reached out her hands to grab and hug Emily, but it was too late. Emily was already running down the street. Olivia ran after Emily, yelling for Emily to stop.

Emily panicked. She kept on running. She turned down to the alley, Olivia followed. Emily approached to the wall of the brick building. She looked side to side, no ways out.

She breathed hard, "Shit!"

Olivia was behind her. "Emily! Please!" Emily widens her eyes, felt her heart beating hard as she turned facing her mother for the first time in four years. She looks at her mother's saddening eyes.

"Emily… Sweetie, please come with me. You don't have to run anymore." Olivia said, reaching her hand out for Emily to accept it.

Emily back away slowly until her body got against the wall. "Mom, please, just leave me be. I just…" Emily is unable to finish her words, she suddenly look down.

"I don't understand… "said Olivia, walking slowly closer to Emily. Emily's body tensed as she sense her mother approaching her, she moves away slowly with the support of the brick building wall.

"Emily." Olivia walked briskly to Emily and held Emily's shoulders to make sure she doesn't leave, Emily tried to push Olivia away, but Olivia wouldn't let her leave the wall. "Emily, listen to me, we don't have to talk right now, but we can wait until we get home."

Emily got suddenly jumpy after hear the word 'home' because she haven't heard 'home' in four years since she ran away. "Home? I am not going home! I have home!" Emily tried to get away more roughly from Olivia, but Olivia firmly held Emily on the wall with her body to support Emily's body to not fight to escape again because Olivia couldn't lose her again. Olivia was holding Emily's wrists against the wall so she can't keep pushing Olivia away, Olivia's head over Emily's right shoulder, her legs to Emily's thighs, so she can't kick her… Emily struggling try to get away start to fade away since the fighting to get away from Olivia start to tire her.

Olivia felt Emily's body stopped struggling. She stay in same position, both her and Emily stay silent. The cell phone rang. Olivia released her arm from Emily's left hand, grabbed her cell phone, saw it was Elliot. She forgot Elliot was at the coffee shop. She dialed call, "Elliot. I am so sorry, I saw Emily, I need you here right now to make sure Emily doesn't escape."

After Olivia described where Elliot is and to get his car. Elliot said he would be there as he went to get his car and drove to the alley. Elliot got out of the car and walked down the alley, saw Olivia held Emily against the wall.

"Liv?"

Olivia turned and saw Elliot looking at her in shock. Then he turns to get a good look at Emily. "Emily? Is that you?" Emily remained silent. Elliot stared at her and saw that she has blue streaks in the front of her hair

Olivia wrapped her arm over Emily's arm. "Elliot, can you please help me get her to your car." Elliot nod and went to wrap his arm across Emily's chest as Olivia held from back. Emily were starting to struggle to release from the both detectives, they used the force to get Emily to Elliot's car. After leaving the alley to Elliot's car. Elliot opens the backseat door, forcing Emily into the back as Olivia went to the opposite door to get in, so Emily can't use it to escape, after placing Emily in the backseat, Olivia put her right arm around Emily and the other arm across Emily's chest to her upper arm, held her closer. Elliot got into the driver's seat and locked the whole sides of car, start the ignition and drove away.

Olivia was so thrilled she was the one to found her baby. Emily refused to look at Olivia as she looks out the window. Olivia didn't understand what she did that made Emily like this or disappeared, she move her hand from Emily's upper arm to her cheek and caress it as she kisses on Emily's opposite cheek multiple times with her other hand still held, caressing Emily's other cheek, she felt Emily's body tensed when she did the first kiss before kissing multiple times. Emily's hands were held together tightly as she wasn't used to this since she ran away four years ago… She could still feel her mother kissing her cheek, but now it's her whole side of the face being kissed. Emily was breathing lightly to fight the urge to not shove her mom off because she was very uncomfortable.

Olivia finished kissing Emily's sided face, but she still have her hand on the opposite of Emily's face, caressing, tuck her hair above her ear. "I miss you, baby." Emily turned to look at her mom and see her chocolate eyes, which Emily inherited. Emily didn't know what to say at the moment because she honestly wasn't planned on running into her. Olivia were looking at her lovingly, smile weakly at her. Emily sighed.

Elliot arrived at Olivia's apartment. He unlocked the car; Olivia held Emily, so she doesn't try to get away. She wasn't going to risk whether Emily planned to escape or not. He got out of the car and went to Emily's seat and opens the car door. Grabbed Emily's upper arm lightly out of the car as Olivia got out of the opposite of the car.

"Welcome home, Emily." said Elliot, smiling at Emily. He was thrilled to see his "niece" again. Emily glares at him.

Olivia came from the opposite of the car, wrapped Emily, strolling both up to her to door 4D as Elliot followed behind so Emily wouldn't get sneaky and run away again. Olivia reached out her spare key in a secret place nearby her apartment door since she left her purse at the locker at the precinct and unlocked the door, opening as she kept the grip lightly of Emily's right wrist, led her to her bedroom, settle her on her bed, went to assure Elliot she will be fine with Emily and asked him to bring her things home, to also inform Cragen to call her, so she could tell him what happened and hope to get some time off to be with her daughter. Emily has been silent the whole time, it concerned Olivia since before she found Emily, she was laughing with her two guy friends and a girl with medium blonde hair. She wasn't expected Emily to get away from her in panic.

After Elliot left. Olivia rushed to her bedroom to make sure Emily is still there. She sighed in relief because Emily is still there sitting on her bed motionless, Olivia walk and crawl behind Emily, sit next to her. "I am glad you are home, Emily." putting her hand on Emily's thigh. Emily lightly shoves Olivia's hand off.

"Please don't touch me anymore, mom." Whimpered Emily, not looking at Olivia. Olivia were caught off the guard when Emily broke the silence

Olivia felt a sense of hurt, but refused to give up on making sure she will make Emily comfortable and loved again.

"Sweetie, I miss you so much, I don't think I would allowed you out of my sight until I know for sure you will not run away again. I don't understand why you disappeared like that. Did I do something wrong to you? I am going to make sure I know what's going on and I won't push you since we are together again, ok?"

Emily nodded yes. Olivia kept staring at Emily.

"I miss you, too, mom."

**What do you think? **

**Anything I should fix with my writing?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily nodded yes. Olivia kept staring at Emily**

**"I miss you, too, mom."**

Olivia's heart fluttered when she heard her daughter told her she also misses her. She reached to attempt to hug her daughter, but Emily still revealed that she still want to be untouched, so Olivia didn't try to touch her. She sighed. Olivia's cell phone rang, she took her phone out of her jacket she didn't take off, the cell phone revealed Cragen… Olivia dialed call at the same time she took her jacket off and toss it on her bed next to Emily who is sitting unmoved, appeared to be daydreaming or having a blank staring moment… She was starting at the bathroom where she is on the position facing the bathroom.

"Hello Cragen… Yes, it's true, Emily is here… No, Elliot wasn't crazy; he was telling the truth… Can I have some times off to be with Emily?"

Cragen told Olivia to have any times off and to come back whether she is ready.

"Thank you so much, cragen! Bye, I will talk to ya later " Olivia hung up. There was a knock on the door. "I will be back, sweetie." She went out to the front door, opened the door, Elliot were back with Olivia's purse and things.

Emily stood up, silently walk close to the door and close it quietly, grabbed her cell phone and went to the bathroom and close the door silently, locked it. She went to the contact list to find 'Jessica B.' and dialed call.

"Emily! What the hell? Is everything ok?" yelled Jessica, worried about Emily.

"Gee… Be quiet, Jessica! I am all right, I am home with my mom now, she forced me to come home, it's not like I had a choice. She had Elliot, her partner, dragged me with her to the car and made sure I couldn't get away. I am sorry."

"Wow, I hope everything will go well, I guess I will see ya sometimes? I mean once everything is settling there."

"It's so weird… I completely forgot what it was to be loved by a mother, you know? I was so uncomfortable when my mom was practicing hold me and even kissed me a lot. I struggled to like not push her away, you know?"

Olivia were hugging Elliot as he left, Olivia set her things on the kitchen counter, went back to the bedroom, to see Emily gone from her bed, she felt her heart beating, as she look to see if Emily is in the bathroom, the door is closed. She knocked on the door as her hand went to the door knob trying to open the door.

"I understand… That's what happened when you got stuck with that bastard before we ran away, he literally made us forgot what love is and it's so amazed how he was able to convince us to run away."

"Yeah." There is a door knocked. "Oh, that's my mom. I gotta go, k? Love ya, Jess."

"Bye, take care."

Emily hung up her cell phone, tucked it back in her pocket. "I will be right out, ok?"

"All right, sweetie. I am going to order us some pizza." Emily heard foot stepping fade away as Olivia went out of the bedroom.

Emily saw a shaving razor blade in the trash, she grabbed, then draw her black jacket, broke the razor to get the blade out. She starts to cut slowly to make 3 lines on the middle of her bottom of left arm. She was breathing heavily in pain.

Olivia called the Domino's Pizza and sat on the high chair, waiting for Emily. Emily haven't come out, she is starting to get worried. She stood up, went to the bedroom and knock on the bathroom.

"Is everything all right?"

Emily was finishing tend her cuts, they were 3 perfect lines. She drew her jacket back to her wrist.

"I am coming." Emily opened the door, saw her mom looking concerned. "Is Pizza here yet?"

"Not yet. Why don't you go settle on the couch, watch television if you like?" Emily nod and walk passed Olivia to the living room. Olivia narrowed her eyes when she watched Emily exit the bedroom. She turned to face the bathroom, she walk inside, looking around for something suspicions, she is unable to find anything. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom to the living room. She saw Emily lying down on the couch on her stomach, facing a black screen television. Olivia felt a sense of sadden because she just wanted to hold her baby girl, but she doesn't wanted to be touched… The door knocked, Olivia grabbed her purse, took out the wallet. She opened the door, the Pizza delivery guy, gave her two boxes, Olivia paid 20 bucks… The Pizza delivery guy, look over and saw a teen girl is currently sitting looking at him, smirking.

"Who is that hot girl? She looks like you." asked the pizza delivery guy, smiling. Olivia looks at him so aggravated. "That hot girl is my daughter and she is only 15!" The pizza delivery guy smile immediately fades and apologized for any conflicts. Olivia forgives him and then closes the door. "Well, dinner is served." Emily narrowed her eyes at Olivia. Olivia put pizza boxes on the kitchen counter, then grabbed two plates from the cabinet, set them on the counter next to the pizza. Olivia was helping herself with pizza, she sense Emily staring, look up and see Emily narrowing at her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Emily immediately look away. "You know, I am not really hungry tonight. I just umm… don't feel well." Olivia look at Emily with a concerned face.

"What's really wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel well." snapped Emily, not looking at Olivia.

"Hey! Don't give me any attitudes!" Olivia glared at Emily in disbelief.

Emily glared back, but decided to stay silent. Olivia continued staring at Emily. She just want her baby to open up to her.

Emily stood up from the couch. "Where are you going?" asked Olivia, confused on why she is getting up. Emily didn't look at Olivia, pointing to the bedroom as she walked into there, close the door lightly.

Olivia stood alone in the kitchen in disbelief. She decided she would save her pizzas for later because her daughter is more important than dinner. She walked from to the kitchen to the bedroom as she opened the bedroom, saw Emily lying on the bed on her back on the right side talking on the cell phone that appeared to be her own, she saw Olivia, she widen her eyes. "Hey I have to go, ok?" she hung up her cell phone, held it against her chest, staring at Olivia with fear.

Olivia was so puzzled why she would react like that… She walked slowly and then crawled on the bed and then she lay next to Emily as Emily continued staring her with fear.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Olivia, putting her hand on Emily's hand, the one she held the cell phone, Olivia caress Emily's 'held cell phone' hand. "You can tell me, you know?"

Emily looks at Olivia unsure, but decided to tell her. "It was my friend, Jessica."

"The one with medium blonde hair?" Emily nod yes.

"That's nice." Olivia looks at Emily lovingly, she moves her hand from Emily's hand where she held her cell phone to Emily's face, she stroke Emily's sided face to cheek. "I wish you would talk to me." Emily looks at her, stay silently because Olivia is touching her.

Olivia then move her hand to Emily's hand n slowly released her fingers to get the cell phone and then put the cell phone on the nightstand, lightly pull Emily up. "What are you doing?" asked Emily, unsure what's happening or more of afraid what's happening next... Olivia didn't say anything, except to pull her into her arm, as Olivia buried her face into Emily's hair, cupped her face. She hugged her so tightly which led her to pull her onto her lap. She just misses her baby so much and she was truly grateful that Emily didn't try to fight back or tell her not to touch her. Emily didn't really hug back, but accepted the affection. Olivia kisses her head as she caresses her face and held her at the same time.

"I love you so much, baby girl. I am just so happy you are back."

Emily in Olivia's arm, replied, "I love you, too, mom."

**This is the third chapter, I am gonna get a break... Maybe chapter 4, or even 5, too, will be update later or tomorrow. :)**

**What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**"I love you so much, baby girl. I am just so happy you are back."**

**Emily in Olivia's arm, replied, "I love you too, mom."**

After hearing her daughter said, 'I love you.' Olivia held Emily tighter until it gets to the point Emily can't breathe. "Mom, need air!" Emily trying to breathe.

"Oh sorry." Said Olivia, loose the grip, but kept Emily closer.

Emily began to feel a bit uncomfortable that she is in Olivia's grip, so she start to loose away from Olivia, but Olivia tried to hold her more tightly, but Emily continue loose herself more firmly to make Olivia realized she wanted to be released. Olivia was puzzled on why her baby girl suddenly wanted to get away.

Olivia released Emily as Emily move away, not looking at Olivia, but Olivia grabbed Emily's hand, asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Emily tried to lightly pull her hand away from Olivia, but Olivia kept a grip of Emily's hand. "Emily, please tell me what's wrong."

Emily stared at Olivia's saddening eyes; she knew she couldn't really explain why she ran away and what she really feels right now… It's way too much and she felt she is unable to get used to touching, she literally forgot how love is very reassurance. She loathes the man she lived with since she was 11 years old with some other kids, he brainwashed her and Jessica that touching is not a good thing except for punishments.

Olivia slowly released Emily's hand… She felt so terrible and hurt that Emily made it as she doesn't want to be touched and Olivia is determined to make Emily will be comfortable with her affections and make sure Emily will be safe again like she was before she disappeared. Right now Olivia is getting way emotional so she rushed to the bathroom, shut the door, sat on the toilet seat, and start to sobbing… Olivia covered her mouth, trying to stifle her sobs so Emily couldn't hear her.

But to her unknown, she was wrong to think Emily didn't hear her, she started to felt bad. Emily slowly tiptoe and grabbed her cell phone. Tiptoe to the front door of the apartment, she unlocked and quietly opens the front door, stepped out and then closed the door silently. She covered her head with the hood of her black jacket; she tucked her cell phone into her pocket as she tucked both of her hands inside her jacket pockets, one hand holding her cell phone. She precede walking down the hall to downstairs quietly until she got to 2nd floor, she started to rushed down to the main floor, started to run to the door out of the apartment building. She ran fast as she could and didn't stop until she got up to 10 blocks. She panted hard as she starts to walk slowly to catch her breathing… She started to cover her face more with the hood, she grabbed her cell phone from the pocket, started to call Jessica.

"Jess, where are you? I just ran away from the apartment until I got to 10 blocks away from it… Please hurry and tell me before my mom finds me because I am not ready to be with her again. It's hard, that bastard ruined me big time and I never realized it until mom start to show me affections."

"Ok, I am at JJ's, you know where that is, right?"

"Will JJ be all right with me over?"

"Yes, JJ asked me where you were when I arrived with Greg and Levi. I told him what happened, he said you are welcome here anytime."

"All right, thanks. I will be over."

"See ya, soon."

Emily hung up, put cell phone in her pocket and saw the city bus arrived two blocks from where she is, she rushed and sneaked into a line of people climbing up the stairs, she sat in the back of the seat. She sat anxiously. She knew she had to come up with a dollar before the bus arrived to the destination where she needs to be. She saw an old lady sat next to her, she seem friendly enough.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Do you think you could spare me a dollar because after two stops, I need to be off."

The old lady narrowed her eyes at Emily "What happened to your money?" Emily realized she has to lie.

"I think I accidentally lose them when I was on my way to get on here, I panicked because I need to get home before my mom freaked out, I was staying with a friend at her apartment, doing my school project. I realized I lose the dollar when I got on the bus."

The old woman looked at her like a victim; she must have felt bad for Emily because she actually gave her a dollar. The bus stopped to Emily's destination. She dropped the dollar into the money box and stepped out, starting to walk 2 more blocks to JJ's house. She knocked on the door. Jessica opened the door; Levi, Greg, and JJ were behind her.

"Emily!" Jessica threw herself into Emily hugging her and Emily returned the affection. Jessica is the one of few people she didn't feel uncomfortable being touched, same goes to JJ, Levi, and Greg. Plus Danielle aka Danni, which she is not at JJ's at the moment, so Jessica put arm over Emily's shoulder lead her into JJ's house.

Meanwhile, after 20 minutes crying in the bathroom, Olivia went to the sink, saw her eyes are puffy and face looked red from crying hard

"Damn it." She turned on cold water from the sink and then raised them into her eyes until her face start to look less red and eyes less puffy, she dried her eyes and sighed… She took a deep breath and then turned the door knob, open the door. "Emily, we need…." She stopped when she realized that Emily wasn't in the bedroom, Olivia widens her eyes and she panicked.

"EMILY" yelled Olivia as she went out her bedroom to the living room and kitchenette and realized Emily was nowhere in sight. She breathes heavily, she look around and saw that the front door of her apartment were unlocked. She panicked and rushed and swayed the door widens and ran down the hall to stairs and outside the main floor door, she looked around to see any sights of Emily. She turned and ran back to her apartment, closed the door, grabbed the cell phone, find Elliot's number, the phone rang.

"Detective Stabler."

"ELI! EMILY ESCAPED AGAIN!" Yelled Olivia. Elliot had to held the phone away from his ear because Olivia was loud. He bought the phone back. "Liv, calm down."

"Don't tell me to fuck calm down!"

"Gee, Liv, we will go look for her, I will pick you up and you can pick up your car here and we both will go look for her together in each of our cars, if we can't find her, we will go look for her again, ok?"

Olivia started to calm down. "Ok, I will be waiting for ya outside the main floor." She hung up and got ready in 5 minutes 25 minutes later, Elliot drove to the apartment building, Olivia was standing outside waiting, after Elliot parked in front of her, Olivia got into the passenger, shut the door, and put on the seat belt. Elliot started driving. He went to the precinct building, dropped Olivia off, so she could get her own car. Then they started to exchanges messages through their cell phone on speak

They have been searching around for Emily for four hours. It was getting late which is almost one in the morning. Elliot said, "We should wait until tomorrow to look again."

Olivia didn't respond "Olivia! We can start with Central Park and I will bring the coffee. 9am tomorrow?" Olivia sighed loudly "Ok Elliot… 9'o clock sharp!"

"All right, Liv. Sleep well. I know it isn't easy, but try." Elliot went home

Elliot and Olivia both clicked speak off and hung up. Olivia drove to the apartment and parked in the apartment parking lot, she sighed and took out the keys from the ignition and strolling up to apartment 4D and unlocked and open the door. She locked after entered the apartment. She took her jacket off and hangs up on the chair nearby the door; she took off the shoes, walked to her bedroom, changed into her pajamas. She went to her bed, covered herself in the blanket.

She stared the ceiling, wonder why Emily is so afraid of being touched or worst, of her affection… She wonders why Emily doesn't want her affection. She sighed.

"I am never going to give up on you! I will still give you the love you deserve after not seeing you for four years. Whether you are uncomfortable or not, you will get my affections, no matter what. I will NOT give up on you, baby girl."

After she finished venting what she felt. She started to close her eye and slept until the next morning, her alarm rang at 7'o clock in the morning. She woke up fast and rushed to the bathroom, showered, dressed, before 8:30am, she is already in her car, driving to the coffee shop and called Elliot to inform him that she is at their regular coffee shop at 8:45am… Elliot was already awaken and was already in the car. He told Olivia that he was on his way over. After arriving the coffee shop, Elliot paid two coffees for both before heading out to their car, before get into the car.

"Central Park?" asked Elliot, looking at Olivia, waiting for her to answer.

"Yes."

Both got into their cars, drove to the central park and parked their cars, both got out of the car, start strolling down the path to central park which is full of adults and kids. Elliot spotted Emily sitting on the bench with her green handbag backpack, she was wearing a jean short with white t-shirt with the same black jacket, and she was wearing a red stud belt with red converse shoes. She still has the locket necklace on. Her messy hair was passing down her breasts, the blonde streaks cover the brown hair and blue streaks were more visible since it was all way down to her hair from the front. She has beautiful hair Elliot has ever seen. She looks identical like Olivia except for the hair.

"Liv.. There she is." Elliot pointed at Emily within 10 feet from him and Olivia. Olivia saw Emily she saw how beautiful Emily looks with her hair down. She approached slowly.

"Emily!"

Emily's head shot up as she saw her mom. "Crap!" She stood up and started running. Olivia and Elliot ran after her. Elliot was faster so he caught up to Emily and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"No! No!" cried Emily, she struggled to get away as she accidentally dropped her green handbag backpack.

People and kids were glance looks because they heard Emily as they continue their business.

Olivia caught up to Elliot as she saw Emily crying as she was trying to get away from Elliot. "Get your fucking hands off me!" Elliot remained held her.

"Emily! Watch your mouth!"

Emily froze after heard her mother, she stopped struggling and breathing heavily as Olivia approached her with Elliot holding her hands to her waist. Olivia cupped both sides of her daughter's cheeks. Emily has stopped crying after she froze. "It's all right, baby girl." She strokes Emily's cheeks as Emily is aware she is still uncomfortable being touched. She started to move her head away from Olivia's hands, but Olivia refused to release her hands, she continued keep her hands on Emily's cheeks.

"Baby girl, talk to me." Emily shook her head, close her eyes to avoid eye contact to her mother. Elliot remained held her hands and waist. Olivia move her hand from Emily's left cheek to the edge of her face and got close to Emily's gripped body and caress her other cheek, start to kiss Emily's left cheek repeatedly. Emily started to whimper because she is truly uncomfortable, but Olivia refused to release until she is satisfied. After a long kisses on Emily's cheek. Olivia put her hand back to her cheek and turned her face to look at Olivia. Olivia look at Emily's eyes which were fears and uncomfortable. "I am sorry, I left you alone. Now, I will truly make sure you don't leave again." Stroking Emily's cheek lovingly. Emily remained silently.

"Elliot, get her home. I will meet you at home."

Elliot started to lift Emily from where he held her and carried her as Olivia picked Emily's green handbag backpack, held it against her chest, started walking, Elliot already had Emily in the car and left. Olivia got into her car and arrived, parked at the apartment building. She saw Elliot's car is there which signals that they arrived safely. She rushed upstairs, accidentally dropped Emily's handbag backpack, something stick out. Olivia bent to get close look and realized it was Mr. Beans, Emily' white teddy bear, one of its eye r ripped off, she gasped. She was amazed that Emily kept the teddy bear the whole time, she sighed as she tucked Mr. Beans back in the green handbag backpack as she continue rush upstairs and down to the hallway to apartment 4D, she opened and see Elliot sitting on the couch, watching a baseball game, but Emily wasn't in the room.

"Where is Emily?" Olivia took her jacket off and set them on the seat and put Emily's green handbag backpack on the kitchen counter where the pizzas from last night are still there

"In the bedroom." Elliot turned to Olivia. "I will stay here until you know for sure you will be all right."

Olivia nodded. "I think I would like it if you could come over every morning or something just to make sure Emily doesn't leave so I could take showers or something. Is that all right?"

"Sure, she is still my niece, right?" Elliot smirked and turned to continuously watching the game

Olivia laughed. "Don't be stupid." She sighed. "I am going in there, all right." Elliot's eyes glued to the game, stick out a thumb. Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes as she turned and opened her bedroom. She sighed and look at Emily laying on the bed with her head supported by two large puffy pillows, with her fingers interlocked, staring at the wall in the wall, her cell phone on the nightstand. She heard Olivia, but didn't turn to look at her. Olivia sighed and closed the door behind, walked around the bed where Emily is, then sit aside Emily. Olivia cocked her head at Emily.

"Emily." Emily slowly turned her head, looking at Olivia.

Olivia put her hand on Emily's right arm. Emily flinched.

"Please, I am begging you… Talk to me." Emily shook her head. Olivia narrowed her eyes at Emily, cupped her left cheek as her hand still on right arm. Emily tried to shove Olivia's hand off her cheek, but Olivia grabbed her hand. "The more you push me away, the more closely I get." Emily knew her mother meant it when said something, so she remained silent, but urge the temptation to push her mother away.

Olivia lightly put Emily hand down and released the grip, move the hand to Emily's other cheek, she caress Emily cheeks. She look at Emily, her baby girl, she just want to understand Emily and her issues

"Emily."

Emily still avoid eye contact as Olivia's hands still caress her cheeks to both sides of her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Emily."**

**Emily still avoids eye contact as Olivia's hands still caress her cheeks to both sides of her face.**

"Emily, please look at me." Olivia tried to move Emily's face to look at her. But Emily firmly refused to allow her mother to move her face. "No." said Emily, firmly. "Why not, baby girl?" Emily snapped, "Because I don't want to." Shoved Olivia's hands away from her face hard. Rushed to get away from Olivia and the bed, But Olivia was quicker and grabbed Emily's hips to pull her back. Emily refused to stop without a fight. "Get your fuck hands off me." She turned to Olivia and pushed her away. Olivia fell off the bed onto the floor. She look at Emily shocked… She thought, it must be something serious because Emily is being harsh with her which she was never like that before.

Emily hooped off the bed at the opposite side from Olivia, started crying. "I told you to not touch me; I don't like to be TOUCHED at all. It makes me uncomfortable, how many times do I really tell you that." She ran into the bathroom, slammed the door loudly, and caused Olivia to jump from the sound of the door being slammed. Olivia started to cry, she kept thinking who have been hurting her little girl… Yes, she knows her baby must have been hurt because she doesn't think Emily would have felt like that with no reasons because Emily used to be enjoying affections. Olivia stood up still crying, walked to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Emily, please tell me why you don't like affections." Olivia sniffled… No respond from the other side of the bathroom. Olivia, still crying, walked away from the door, opened the bedroom door and walked to Elliot, still crying. Elliot immediately turned to Olivia when he hears her crying. "What's wrong, Liv!" Olivia shook her hair, crying hard. Elliot grabbed the remote and turned the television off, toss the remote on the side of the couch where he sits. He stood up and rushed to Olivia, hugged his best friend. "What happened?" Olivia buried her face against his chest, hugging him tightly. "I, I, I don't understand… Emily told me to not touch her because she is very uncomfortable being touched at all… What happened to my baby girl?" Elliot rubbed her back, trying to reassure her. "Don't give up on her yet, I promise ya, she will get better and might accept affections again. She is probably not used to affections." "Never… I am not giving up on her ever!" Elliot and Olivia hugged for a bit until Elliot glance at his watch, it showed to be passed noon. "Liv, I have to go home before 2pm to eat lunch and see Kathy and the kids bbefore I go back to the Precinct, you gonna be ok?" Olivia loose herself from Elliot's hug and nod yes. Elliot smiled weakly, "See ya." Olivia nodded, "Bye, Eli. Thanks for being here." "No problem, I will be here in the morning. 6am?" Olivia nodded. Elliot opened the front door and closed it. Olivia sighed, still crying a bit. She walked into the bedroom, saw that Emily must still be in the bathroom, she sighed, close the bedroom door, locked it and went to sit on the bed, resting her back on the bed set, all she could do is waiting for Emily to come out the bathroom door. Olivia started to cry more because she could hear Emily crying behind the door.

Emily sat on the toilet seat, crying hard. She has already cut 4 more perfect lines on her bottom arm; she already cut two more last night, so the lines are total 9 now. She tend her new 4 scars, so she draw her black jacket back to her wrist, she sighed. She felt bad for pushing her mom off, but she couldn't help it to not feel comfortable being touched. She admitted she miss it, but still has mixed feelings as how uncomfortable it feels, but at the same time, she is starting to feel more comfortable a bit every time she is being touched by her mother, it scared her, which led her to abruptly pushed her mom away. She stood up, went to the sink and raised water to her face, then dry it off, she sighed, unlocked the door, opened it, saw her mom sitting on the bed appearing to be waiting for her. Olivia appeared to be done crying and staring on the wall "Is Elliot still in the living room?" Olivia snapped out of her staring moment and turned to look at Emily. "Emily… No, he left, he has to go and see Kathy and the kids." Emily nodded, turning her eyes to the bedroom door. "Sweetie, come here." Emily turned her head back to her mother, she saw her mom pat the spot closer to her, and Emily sighed, walked and crawled to the spot where her mother is. "Baby, what did you meant when you didn't like being touched." Emily sighed, not looking at looking at her mother. "I am just not used to it." "What do you mean?" Emily shook her head. "I am just used to the fact that being touched is supposed to be punishment, not loving the way you do. I don't want to give out details right now." Olivia gasped. Her baby girl was used to touching being part of punishments, not love. She was determined to prove Emily will be loved and show her. To remind Emily that being touched is not wrong if you do it as good things. She was going to make sure Emily can trust her again. She noticed Emily held her interlocked fingers tightly. Olivia reached to rub Emily's hands. She noticed Emily didn't flinched. "Emily, can I please hold you?" Emily looked as she was considering Olivia's request. Emily was grateful that Olivia asked her instead of forcing her, so Emily nods yes. Olivia sighs in relief. She put her hand over Emily's chest, pulled her to her arm, held her tightly. Emily's head rest on Olivia's shoulder as Olivia does the same. Emily started to cry. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Olivia held Emily tighter. "I am just not used to this. It makes me uncomfortable, but at the same time, it's nice. I want to enjoy it, it's difficult, but I am starting to feel all right with it a bit every time you touch me." Olivia closes her eyes and kept holding Emily close to her, rocking her back and forth. "I am sorry I pushed you away." "Don't be, sweetie." Olivia held her very tighter. "Mom!" Emily trying to loose away from being hugged to tighter. Olivia thought she was trying to get away, but didn't want to let go, so she hold her more tightly. "I need air, mom! I am not trying to get away. Just need air!" Olivia looses the hug, "Sorry, I am glad you are not trying to get away because I didn't want to let you." Emily chuckle lightly, still in Olivia's grip. Emily started to move her hands up to hug her mother for the first time to accept the affection. They both hugged each other for a long time.

Emily finally broke and said, "I am sorry I ran away."

Olivia loose the hug and pulled away from Emily, put her hands on Emily's cheeks, move one lower to kiss her left cheek and then put the hand to Emily's cheek. Emily put her hands on her mother's wrists and caresses them as her mom's hands are still on her cheeks.

"Can you tell me why you ran away?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Emily finally broke and said, "I am sorry I ran away."**  
**Olivia loose the hug and pulled away from Emily, put her hands on Emily's cheeks, move one lower to kiss her left cheek and then put her hand to Emily's cheek. Emily put her hands on her mother's wrists and caresses them as her mom's hands are still on her cheeks.**  
**"Can you tell me why you ran away?"**

Emily shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it right now." Olivia nod and stroke Emily's hair with one of her hand as her other hand is held on the other cheek.  
"All right, sweetie."  
"But I am really sorry I ran away." Olivia dropped her hands from Emily's cheeks and pull her into her into her arms.  
"It's all right, baby girl, I am not mad at all because I am just SO happy you are here."  
Emily nod and wrapped her arm to hug her mother, leads Olivia held her more tighter.  
Emily finally broke, "I am hungry, mom."  
"There are some leftover pizzas." Olivia loose her hug and pulled away. Emily nod yes, stood up, walk out of the bedroom to the kitchenette, Olivia followed her out of the bedroom.  
Emily opened the refrigerator. She grabbed the pizza cardboard, opened it, grabbed two cold pizzas, closed the cardboard, put it back into the refrigerator, close the refrigerator.  
She took a bite of one piece of the two pizzas.  
"Still like your pizzas cold?"  
Emily smile, nodding. "They are the best."  
Emily continue eating her Pizza. Olivia was staring at her, she was amazed how much Emily resembles her, except for the blue streaks and blonde streaks, she has same face feature as her... She has more light skin tone than her, since Emily's father is a Caucasian. He's never been in Emily's life and Olivia hasn't planned on inform Emily about her father any sooner until she asked about him. So Olivia knew she just got Emily back, but she would like to know more about Emily as a teenager. "So, who are you friends? I know you have one friend with the blonde hair, but do you have more?"  
Emily stopped chewing. She glance at her mother, she knew she just got back, but it wasn't her choice, so she still feel uncomfortable being touched, but is getting better and a bit more comfortable each times... But telling her mother about herself is ten times more uncomfortable than being touched. "Well, you know Jessica, so yeah." she look away since she's avoiding telling her anything as she continue finish eating her pizzas.  
Olivia narrowed her eyes as she watch Emily finishing her pizzas. She saw that Emily made it so obviously that she is avoiding having a conversation with her. "Emily?"  
Emily finished her pizza... She look at her mom innocently, "What?"  
Olivia chuckled, "You are like me. Very stubborn." Emily look away, chuckling awkwardly.  
Emily went to the kitchen sink, turned the faucet on, water running, she tested the water as she drawn her jacket, forgotten that she has 9 perfect scars, she grabbed the dish soap, squeezed some and washed her hands, turned off the water. She grabbed the cloth hanging on the stove handler, dried her hands. She heard Olivia said in concerned and horrified voice. "What is ON your ARM?!" Emily widen her eyes, whispered, "Oh fuck." She completely forgot that she has scars on her arm, she hastily drew her jackets to cover her arms, especially the one she cuts herself with. She turned to look at Olivia, she saw the look on Olivia's face were revealed concerned and saddening. Emily replied, "Nothing." with emotionless face, moving her left arm behind her as her other hand supported her wrist behind her. She stood against the counter nearby the sink.  
Olivia glare at her. "Don't you dare lie to me, Emily Benson!" Emily glare back. "I said, it's NOTHING!"  
"Watch your tone! Don't tell me it's nothing! I saw what was on your arm!" Emily said nothing, she look away from Olivia, continue hiding her arms behind her. "Emily! Tell me what is on your arm!"  
"No." Emily said it flatly, refusing tell Olivia. Olivia stared at Emily in disbelief... Olivia slowly walk across to Emily. She saw Emily tensed a bit because she is coming, but she refused to let Emily get away from what she saw on Emily's arm. "Emily?" Olivia is already at the arm's length of Emily. Emily tried to get away, but Olivia got closer, put both of her hands across the counter, blocking Emily from both sides.  
Olivia look at Emily as Emily refused to look at her mother. Olivia decided that she's gonna see what's on Emily's arm more clearly, so she just wrapped her arms around Emily, dragged her to the couch despite Emily's struggling, forcing her to sit on her lap on the couch. "Give me your arm." Olivia reached Emily's left arm as Emily tried to keep it away from her, Olivia twisted her back a bit, holding Emily's left arm under her arm pit, she felt Emily tried to pull her arm from her as she tried to push and smack Olivia as Olivia pulled Emily's jacket from her arm, it was more bizarre closely, she could see that there was few ones that look recently, some are apparently from a day or two. Olivia gasped, "Are you ok?" She noticed Emily stopped fighting to get away right after she pulled her arm. Emily was resting her head against the edge of the back of Olivia. Olivia stroked Emily's scars, she felt Emily flinched... She knew immediately that it must still hurt her. "Why are you hurting yourself, baby." Emily didn't answer, she was too ashamed to said anything. Olivia, still having Emily's hand under her arm pit, she just decided she wanted to make it better, so she just kisses Emily's scar for a bit then pulled Emily's jacket back to cover her scars, she move her arm around to Emily, as she saw how emotionless Emily's face show, she pulled her closer, Emily's body against her chest, her face is close to Olivia as she caresses Emily's cheek and kisses her other cheek. "You don't have to hurt yourself anymore, I won't let you, I will make sure you don't do it anymore." Emily said nothing. Olivia move her hand from caressing her cheek to the edge of her head, push it to her shoulder, she wrapped her arm around Emily, stroking Emily's hair. Rocking Emily back to forth that it seems to be going on slow motion.  
"I love you, baby girl. Don't ever hurt yourself."

**What do you think? Sorry, it took me awhile to update, anyway anything I need to fix?**


	7. Chapter 7

**"I love you baby girl. Don't ever hurt yourself."**

It's been three days since Olivia saw Emily's scars, helding her. She made Emily see a psychologist, Dr. Smith. She is a nice woman with a good quality as a psychologist. She had Emily taken psych evaluation. Emily went into completely silence treatment after her mother saw her scars... She just became numb and started to avoiding her mother's affections despite her mother trying to show affections... She refused to get anything... She avoids sitting next to her or anywhere close to her since that day when she was caught with scars on her arms. Dr. Smith has a result on Emily's behavior. She entered the office where Olivia is sitting in a chair, staring at Emily where she sits on a couch across from Olivia, avoiding looking at Olivia. She could sense her mother staring at her. Dr. Smith sat down behind his desk, Olivia turned to look at Dr. Smith.  
Dr. Smith sighed and interwined her hands. "I have Emily's psych evaluation... But first, I want to talk about the last three days of getting knowing Emily. What I noticed is she is very sensitive and didn't like to be touched. I believe she is experiencing a temporarily sensory defensiveness right now, she mentioned she gets a bit more comfortable each times she is being touched. So that's what led me to see it as a temporarily sensory defnesiveness. She was fine with being touched before she disappeared?"  
"Yes." said Olivia.  
"Like I said, a temporarily Sensory defensiveless. You metioned she has self-harm?"  
Olivia nod her head.  
"Well, it's possible that something is making her feel desire of doing that. What you should do is make sure there r nothing in your house that she will use to harm herself, and the silence treatment right after you saw her scars, that's what triggered her, she shut down and just avoid ya. It's emotional numbness. She hasn't open up what happened the last four years after you found her. It's possible for her to go through some type of abuses. What you can do is push her a bit each times and make sure she is comfortable... I know it's not easy, but I advise you to show affections because what she said it started to comfort her more when she is being touched. When was the last time you touched her?"  
"I would say three days ago. Yesterday, I just put my hand on her left shoulder, she shoved away." Olivia tried not to cry, so she toughen herself until bedtime.  
"What do you say about the evaluation, Emily?" Olivia and Dr. Smith look at Emily.  
"I don't know. Can I go now?"  
"Emily..."  
"It's all right, Ms. Benson. I will see you and Emily next Tuesday?"  
Olivia nod her head, "Yes."  
Emily stood up immediately, said, "Bye, Dr. Smith." she rushed out of the office. Olivia rushed, but stopped, "See you next Tuesday, Dr. Smith."  
"You too, Ms. Benson." Olivia rushed out of the office and outside the building after Emily.  
"Emily! Wait for me!" yelled Olivia, rushing and grabbed Emily's upper arm. Emily flinched a bit. Emily was rushing to Olivia's car. She was only halfway there.  
"What?" snapped Emily, glare at Olivia.  
"Don't give me that attitude." said Olivia, pointing her finger at Emily.  
Emily glared at Olivia, "I am sorry, Dr. Smith's office is uncomfortable."  
"You are finally talking to me."  
"No." Emily shoved out of her mom's arm, ran to Olivia's car. Olivia sighed and walked to the car, unlocked as Emily got in and slammed the car door. "Hey! Be gentle with my car,"  
Emily didn't respond, she put on her seat belt and pulled her legs against her chest. Olivia drove back to the apartment. Emily got out fast and rushed up to their apartment. Olivia rushed and saw Emily standing, waiting impatiently for Olivia to open the door. Emily immediately went inside and sat on the couch, crossed her arms.  
Olivia raised her eyebrows and entered, closed the door. She took her coat off and hang it up. She went and took all things that could harm Emily and put it in a bag, went to her room, locked it in the trunk under the bed. Olivia walked out the bedroom, see that Emily is still on the couch, crossed her arms, looking out the window. Olivia sighed and walked, sat next to Emily. She could see Emily's body tensed up because she is close to her.  
"Emily, please look at me."

Emily turned facing her mother. Olivia said, "I don't want you to hurt yourself."  
Emily just stared at her and then look away. Olivia decided to get closer, so she move closer to Emily, put her hands on Emily's shoulder, she felt Emily flinched lightly, Olivia just stroke Emily's upper arms a bit before she wrapped her arms around Emily, pulled her closer to her, kiss her cheek.  
"Talk to me, baby girl. I am not letting you go, I need you to talk to me."  
Emily nod her head. "Ok."  
"Can you please tell me what happened the last four years?"

**Sorry if this appeared much shorter... I promise to try make the next one a bit longer. **

**What do you think? Review some more ideas what I should add in my story? Maybe even some ideas of Emily's situations or Olivia or whatever... Tell me what I should work on here.**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Talk to me, baby girl. I am not letting you go, I need you to talk to me."**

**Emily nod her head. "Ok."**

**"Can you please tell me what happened the last four years?"**

Emily sat still with Olivia's arm wrapped around her chest, holding her closely, caress her arm as Emily supported by caress Olivia's arm slowly. Olivia's head rest on Emily's shoulder close tilt to her head. "I can try and tell you what happened the last four years, but it's not like I can just spill everything at once, you know?"

Olivia nod her head. "I understand. Just tell me what you can."

"Ok. Where do I start?"

"Tell me what made you ran away."

Emily breathe hard, "I... I can't."

Olivia squeeze Emily to give an emphasis. "Yes, you can."

"I CAN'T!"

"Yes, you can."

Emily tried to loose herself from Olivia's arms, but Olivia grips harder. "No, tell me what made you ran away!" Emily stayed silent and continue fighting to get loose until she got free from Olivia's arms and stood up, rushing from the couch, away from Olivia. Olivia tried to grabbed Emily's arm, but she was too late as Emily ran and grabbed her green handbag backpack from the kitchen and went to the front door, open it widely and hard that it slammed the wall. Olivia ran behind to stop Emily from getting away, Emily got faster and went out of the lobby room, even hid somewhere until Olivia couldn't see her.

Olivia started to panicked and felt a pang of angry. "Why do Emily kept running away from her. Why can't she talk to me!" She felt her tears coming, but went back into the apartment building, grabbed her cell phone and called Elliot.

"Hello"

"El. It's Emily, she disappeared again!"

"I will be over, Liv."

"See ya soon, El."

meanwhile, Emily already arrived at JJ's house. She stood at the JJ's front door.

She searched her green handbag backpack for her cell phone until she found it and then text:

Hey Jess. It's Em.

The door opened widely. "What the hell, Em? What's wrong?" asked Jessica, looked concerned

Emily started to cry. "I ran away again. I just couldn't tell her why I ran away."

"Oh Em." Jessica rushed to hug Emily.

Danni walked behind Jessica. "What's wrong with Emily?"

Jessica loose from hugging Emily. "She's just afraid of expressing her feelings to her mom."

"Oh the famous detective Olivia Benson? I have seen her on the news a lot. I don't blame ya, I mean Levi was interrogated by her once and said she is scared in some ways."

Emily chuckled. She knew her mom is known to be the tough detective, yet compassionate with victims. "Yeah, but she wasn't acting like a detective to me. She was being my mom. It's different than when she is working."

"Let's go in and relax. Then we can take you home?" said Danni.

"Ok." Emily is not looking forward to go home, but she need comfort before she face her mother again. She stepped into the house with Jessica and Danni.

"I just don't understand why Emily kept running away from me. I am not even hurting or do anything that might hurt her."

Olivia and Elliot was sitting on the couch facing each other.

"Well Liv, I think she is probably just scared."

"Why would she be scared? She knows I would never hurt her or make her scared."

"No, I mean. She must felt scared to open up about what happened and how it started for her to run away in the first place."

Olivia pondered on how she could make Emily comfortable... Olivia and Elliot sat in silence until Olivia heard a door open.

Olivia turned her head to see who opened the door. It was Emily and her friends.

Emily walked in slowly.

Olivia's face softened. "Emily."

Emily looked at Olivia's eyes, they looked sad. "Hey mom." she wave at Olivia. "This is Jessica and Danni." Emily point at her friends.

Olivia smile softly and reached out her hands to shake their hands. Jessica and Danni returned the gesture. "Nice to meet ya, Jessica and Danni."

They said in union. "you, too."

"I will call ya?" asked Jessica. Emily nod her head. Jessica reached and hug Emily. Emily hugged back and then did the same with Danni.

Olivia felt a pang of jealousy because she saw how Emily was comfortable hugging her friends, but not her, her own mother.

Elliot stood up from the couch and walked behind Olivia. He whispered, "It's all right, Liv. Just talk to her." Olivia nod her head as Elliot walked pass her, grabbed his coat. He looked at Emily. "Hi."

Emily smile little. "Hi Uncle El."

"Stay out of trouble, no more running away, ok?"

"I will try." Elliot shot her a look. "I mean I will." Emily smirked at Elliot.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Sneaky girl. Hey see ya, Liv."

Before he walked out, he turned and gestured. "I am watching ya." to Emily. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Hey girls, need a ride?"

Jessica and Danni exchanged a look and said, "Ok?"

"Well, I am safe and I will bring ya wherever ya need."

Jessica chuckled. Danni tighten her mouth, nod her head. She and Jessica turned to followed Elliot out of the door, closing the door.

Emily were looking back to the door, she sighed and slowly turned to face her mother. She saw Olivia were staring at her with concern and loving.

"Uhh... I am sorry I disappeared again. I was at a friend's house." said Emily, not looking at Olivia.

"Baby girl, come here."

Olivia reached Emily's hand and dragged softly to the couch. She had Emily sit on her lap, held her legs as her other hand held her back. "Tell me what I did for you to run away again."

"It's not you. I am just..."

"Go on, baby girl."

"I didn't know how to really tell you why I ran away. It was a man who talked me into do it."

Olivia felt more anxious, she reached Emily's cheek. "Tell me!"

"I ran away because someone convinced me to run away and that he said I would see you again. I am... so sorry, I should have talked to you."

"Who convinced you?"

Emily look at Olivia's eyes. She started to cry. "It was Mr. Daniels. Remember him?"

Olivia gasped.

**Finally chapter 8 now. What do you think? Need any fix?**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Who convinced you?"**

**Emily look at Olivia's eyes. She started to cry. "It was Mr. Daniels. Remember him?"**

**Olivia gasped.**

Olivia couldn't believe that it was Mr. Daniels, her former next-door friend, were the one who talked into Emily to run away... She doesn't know how he was able to do that, she doesn't remember Emily acting oddly towards Mr. Daniels. "How did he convinced you to run away?"

"I am not completely sure. It started out a bit to bit... He kind of brainwashed me in some ways."

Olivia gasped. "Like how?"

"He would make me promise not to tell you what he told me because it would made you not want me. He was so convincing... He would tell me slowly each times that you always chose your career over me and how I was unplanned in your life. He would repeatedly tells me that I am the reason you are unable to work much as you'd like to. I began to feel like I was interfering in your life. Remember the last few days, you barely touch me? You looked sad and I didn't understand why, Mr. Daniels would tell me I was the reason and you were beginning to not want me... You not touching me is a sign of resentment. The only thing you did were a simple pecks for the next few days when you left me to the babysitters. So, I asked Mr. Daniels what to do, he told me I could run away and he would make sure I am living comfortably. So that night, you were still at work, so I just packed and sneaked out of the bedroom, the babysitter, were sleeping on the couch. I managed to disappeared with Mr. Daniels, then other kids came with me."

Olivia's jaw dropped, she was absorbing the words that came out Emily's mouth. She felt her eyes filled with tears. She never meant to make Emily felt that way. She wasn't even intentionally to not touch her, she was just rushing to go to work and work too much. She began to feel guilty. She caress Emily's cheeks. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel that way."

"It's ok. It's mostly Mr. Daniels' stupid words. I don't blame you and I know you never hate me. But sometimes these brainwashing from Mr. Daniels takes over my head, I couldn't help, but felt he was right." Emily was crying.

Olivia held Emily closely, hugging her tightly. "But I should have noticed."

Emily rest on Olivia's shoulder. "Mom, please don't make it your fault. It's Mr. Daniels' fault. I escaped from him with my friends."

Olivia close her eyes, rocking Emily forth and back. After both got relaxing. Olivia pulled Emily out of her hug.

"Did Mr. Daniels do anything to you?"

Emily look at Olivia. "Yes."

"What did he do?"

**What do you think? Let me know if I need to work on something, please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Did Mr. Daniels do anything to you?"**

**Emily look at Olivia. "Yes."**

**"What did he do?"**

Emily shook her head. "A lot of things. I can't really tell all at once."

Olivia caress Emily's cheek. "It's all right. I am always here when you are ready to tell me."

Emily nod her head. "Where is Uncle Elliot?"

"Probably at work."

"Jessica and Danni is all right?"

"I think so."

"I miss Uncle Elliot."

"He misses you, too."

"When can I see him?

"I will call him if you want?"

Emily smile happily, "Please!"

Olivia smile, she was glad Emily is smiling. So Olivia called Elliot.

"Baby girl, Elliot said he will come over and hang out."

"Cool."

10 minutes later.

Elliot arrived, sat on the couch next to Emily. "So your mom said you wanted to see me, waht's up?" Elliot smiled at Emily.

"Just missing ya, sorry for the way I talked at the Park."

"No biggie. You weren't used to being back home. You are pretty much like your mom."

Emily smirked. "I know."

"So what's with blue hair?"

Emily shrugged. "Rebellion."

"Oh I see. Testing your mother."

Emily laughed, "I just wanted to be a reckless!"

Elliot raised his eyebrows. "Reckless?"

"Oh yeah, reckless. You don't know what a 'reckless' is? Boy, you need a dictionary."

"I know what a 'reckless' is, smartass. I was just thinking of how you chose the word."

"If I didn't think of that word, I wouldn't have chose it."

"Oh great, you are not a reckless, but a smartass too."

Emily act innocent. "What? I am just being a teen."

Elliot laugh and rolled his eyes. Olivia laughed as she enjoyed watching Elliot and Emily talking to each other.

The door knocked. Everyone went silent.

"Are you expecting someone?" asked Elliot.

Olivia shook her head, she walked and opened the door.

There was no one there, so she closed the door. "It was nobody."

Elliot and Emily look at Olivia confusedly

"Hey Elliot, can you help me with a box from my closet?"

Elliot stood up. "Sure, Liv." He followed Olivia into her room.

Emily sat relaxing in the couch, stood up to go into kitchen, open the refridgerator to look for some snacks to eat. She heard noise outside the hallway. She frowned and walked and opened the door, look at the right side of the hallway and then she turned, gasped. "Mr. Daniels."

"Hello sweetie."

He grabbed Emily and covered her mouth as she mumbled a scrream, dragged to his old apartment room.

He lightly closed the door, locked it.

Olivia and Elliot walked out of the room, saw Emily wasn't on the couch. They turned and saw the fron door was open. They rushed out of the door and look at each sides of the hallway. Emily was nowhere in sight. Olivia started to cry, yelled, "EMILY!"

Elliot grabbed Olivia, held her as Olivia slowing sinking on the floor, crying. Olivia actually thought Emily ran away again. She didn't understand why Emily ran away again. Unknown to her, Emily was at next-door, Mr. Daniels' old apartment room, laying tied to the bed with her mouth covered with duct tape, crying as Mr. Daniels sat in front of her, smirking.

"Don't worry, daddy will take care of you."

**What do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**"Don't worry, daddy will take care of you."**

It's been three months since Emily was taken by Mr. Daniels. Olivia began to believe Emily ran away again for good, so she felt the pang of giving up, she even assured Elliot that she decided to give up for now that she wanted to move on, but Elliot managed to convinced her not to give up because she didn't give up for four years, so she shouldn't give up now, but Olivia didn't know what to do since she truly believe Emily ran away again... The reason she believe Emily ran away again were because she ran away several times before for good.

Olivia decided to go to work and Elliot was concerned because Olivia appeared to act as she truly wanted to give up.

Olivia was so focus on reading the case notes. Cragen rushed out of his office, yelled, "OLIVIA!"

Olivia shoot up, she didn't expected Cragen to yell out to her.

"What is it, Cragen?"

"You, Elliot, Munch, and Fin need to go over your apartment NOW!"

Olivia widen her eyes, look at Elliot confusedly, Elliot returned the same reaction. Even Munch and Fin were confused too.

"What's going on?" asked Fin.

Cragen replied, "Someone called the police and said there was a gun shooting, and the Police and Ambulances are on their way there, so SVU were reported to go there."

Olivia gasped, rushed and grabbed her jacket and ran out of the SVU room with Elliot, Munch, and Fin following her.

10 minutes later, they arrived at the apartment building, filling with strangers looking to see what's up, the police working on keeping people away, ER worker were inside the building, a woman reporting what she heard and found to a detective.

Olivia, Elliot, Munch, and Fin rushed to get through bunch of people, they all froze when they saw police carrying a dead body in a black basket covered and a teen girl walking slowly not far from the dead body. It was Emily, she looked like she was tortured, in so much pain. She even looked like she got beat up a lot, part of her body is filled with some old blood, face is cover with some apparently fresh blood, her face looked so grim, she was walking in completely shock and she was being dragged lightly by a ER worker. Emily was also covered with a wooden blanket. She enter the ambulance truck, they drove away.

Olivia ran back into the car, sat in the passenger seat as Elliot drive with Munch and Fin sitting in the backseat... They sat in silent.

Olivia couldn't believe she saw her own baby girl being so much in pain. She felt guilty for believing Emily would have ran away and almost gave up on her. She decided she will never give up no matter what the situations are. She cried until she arrived, went to the front desk, asked for Emily. They directed her to the room. Olivia rushed with Elliot, they enter the room, Olivia were so shocked she saw how unstable Emily look, when Emily look at Olivia, She has fresh blood on her face. She said, "I shot Mr. Daniels." in a emotionless voice.

After they clean up Emily and took rape kits to tested if Emily was raped or not. It turned out she was raped so many times, her hyman were in sore so she has to be rested.

Elliot whispered to Olivia. "What happened to Emily and Mr. Daniels behind the door?"

Olivia shook her head in disbelief.

Olivia asked the doctor if she could take Emily home, the doctor approved. She signed the consent to take Emily home. When they arrived, Olivia took speechless Emily to the bathroom in her room to give her a bath, Olivia was horrified to see so much scars and burns and bruises on Emily's nude body. Elliot was sitting on the couch, pondering what happened to Emily.

After painful bath, Olivia put on medicines on her wounds, put on comfortable pajamas. She lead Emily to the bed, lay her down. Olivia went to change into pajamas, then crawled into the bed, covered the blanket over her and Emily. She snuggled closely to Emily as she is still in shock... Elliot fell asleep on the couch.

She held Emily closely. She kisses Emily's wounds on her face. "I am here, baby girl."

"Mom?"

Olivia sat up, face Emily, stroke her face. "Yes?"

"Is Mr. Daniels dead?"

"Yes, baby girl." Olivia kisses Emily's cheek repeatedly.

Emily nod her head. She started to cry. "I didn't mean to kill him. I just wanted him to stop hurting me."

Olivia pulled Emily into her arm softly. "Baby girl, it's not your fault. It was self-defense! He was hurting you." Olivia kisses Emily's face. "It's ok."

Emily nod her head. "I am tired."

"Let's try and sleep."

Olivia and Emily snuggled together under the blanket

"What did he do to you, baby girl." Olivia wondered what happened behind the door.

**What do you think? Not good at grammar or writing much, I am still working on it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Olivia and Emily snuggled together under the blanket**

**"What did he do to you, baby girl." Olivia wondered what happened behind the door. **

Emily woke up, she turned her head to see Olivia sleeping peacefully. She look around the bedroom to make sure it wasn't a dream that she is back to her mother. She stood up from bed slowly to not make up Olivia, she walked slowly since she was still in pain. She glance over Olivia, she is still sleeping. Emily quietly opened the bedroom door and walked out as she slowly strolled, she saw Elliot sleeping on the couch. She turned to the front door. She opened and left it ajar so Olivia and Elliot know she is not trying to run away at all.

She walked next door, Mr. Daniels' apartment door is cover with a yellow lines said, "Do Not Cross." Emily opened the door, she slowly crossed over the yellow lines, left the door open. It caused the pain on the chest.

Emily stood around the familiar room. She glance around, she walked into the bedroom where she was trapped.

(Flashback)

"You are going to regret for running away from me."

Mr. Daniels picked up the belt, then whipped Emily's body. Emily mumbled screaming. Mr. Daniels didn't stop until Emily passed out being so much in pain.

"Oh you passed out? No, not now." He walked over and filled the pot with hot water and pour on Emily's fresh wound from whipped. Emily woke up and mumbled in tears. Her face was so red, she was crying so hard. She kept thinking in her mind, "Please find me, mommy."

"Don't worry, this is not the worst. It's only the beginning"

He grabbed Emily's legs, he spread them apart, he pulled Emily's underwear off. He then unzipped his pant off, sick his private place into Emily. "Daddy is going to make you feel this."

Emily sobbed as she was praying for it to be over.

(End Flashback)

Emily sniffled as her flashback end. Emily remain stood in the bedroom, she turned to look at the mirror, she sobbed to see how her ugly and painful face look.

Olivia move her hand over to Emily's spot to see if she was there. She felt nothing, she bolt up, she stood up, rushed into the bathroom, then the living room, no Emily. Olivia rushed and shook Elliot violently. Elliot woke up instantly. "Where is Emily?" Olivia hinted panic in her voice as her eyes verge with tears.

Elliot widen his eyes, he went to the front door, only to find it ajar. "Emily didn't close the door." Olivia rushed behind Elliot as he walked out of the apartment door, both were looking over the hallway, then rushed down the hallway, but stopped immediately when they saw Mr. Daniels' door is open.

"Do you think she is in there?" Elliot asked, pointing at the door frame.

Olivia didn't answered Elliot, she went under the yellow crime lines. "Emily?!"

Elliot was behind her.

Both heard the sobbing from the bedroom. Olivia rushed into the bedroom, she was praying no one is hurting her baby girl. She halt to see Emily held her forehead, sobbing at the mirror.

Olivia felt her eyes verge of tears, they slowly dropped down her cheeks. Elliot were staring at Emily, he felt urge to cry, but remain strong for Emily and Olivia.

Olivia slowly walked over, wrapped her arms under Emily's arms and around her stomach gently to make sure she is not hurting her. She held her closely. "Mommy is here, baby girl." She slowly pulled Emily away from the mirror, out of the bedroom to their apartment. Olivia lead Emily back to her bedroom, she sat down, set Emily on her lap, held Emily. Elliot left early because he got too emotional and had to go home to his own family.

"It's ok, baby girl. Mommy is here." she rock Emily back and forth.

"I don't understand why Mr. Daniels had to hurt me."

"Me too, you didn't even deserved that." Olivia kisses Emily's cheek.

"He said I deserved it for running away from him. He really hurt me." Emily sobbed.

Olivia started to cry. "He's never gonna hurt you again."

"Why didn't you look for me? I had to escaped on my own."

Olivia shook her head. "I thought you ran away. I didn't mean to think that. I didn't know what to do."

Emily sobbed harder. "So you gave up?"

"I didn't mean to. I am so sorry." Olivia was crying hard.

"Get your hands off me now, please." Emily grabbed Olivia's hands, but Olivia grip firmly.

"Baby?"

"Don't call me that! You don't fucking deserved to call me that." Emily struggled to get out of Olivia's arms.

"Watch your mouth!"

"Get your fucking hands off me, Olivia! Mr. Daniels was right. You didn't want me."

"Emily Serena Benson! Watch your mouth." Olivia pulled Emily more closely to her and face her to her face, she cupped Emily's cheek. "Do not for one minute to believe Mr. Daniels' lies."

"You gave me up!" Emily tried to push away from Olivia's chest, Olivia grabbed Emily's hands, held it gripped.

"I am never giving you up ever! I love you so much."

"No, you don't!" Emily cried.

Olivia nod her head. "Yes, I do." She kisses Emily's teary cheeks.

Emily shook her head. "No."

Olivia nod her head. "Yes." She stroked Emily's cheek, kisses Emily's other side of the face.

Emily finally calm down and got too tired to fight to get away.

"I love you, baby girl."

Emily nod her head slowly.

**What do you think? Review please!**


End file.
